Sent Back
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Being sent back to Earth after dying wasn't strange for these four best friends. The strange part was having their past from two hundred years ago relive in the 21st century. Each of them have their demons, and their angels too. JamesXOC, KendallXJo, LoganXCamille, CarlosX?


There was something about James being right that made his three best friends' skin crawl. Logan would be quick to quell the feeling by saying it was pure luck that the most seemingly self centred member of their group would be correct about how to handle their situation. Kendall would try to handle things in a way that would help everyone. Carlos usually came up with dangerous plans that usually wound up with someone hurt or injured.

James had held the door shut with his back to it as he stared his friends down in their shared apartment. He had every right to begin questioning his friends and brothers, as they stated at him, incredulous that he didn't cause the problem. Collectively, Kendall, Logan and Carlos had.

"You guys know we only talk about it here!" James exclaimed, carefully keeping his voice down to a harsh whisper. "You've risked us being exposed for what we are."

"James," Kendall rubbed his forehead with his fingertips slowly, beginning to feel a headache approaching. "We screwed up, majorly. But we thought we were alone."

"You really didn't sense Jo and Camille standing around the corner?" Carlos cringed at the angry look James had, the one he reserved for when someone or something really pissed him off.

"We've been trained to help people," Logan chimed in, hoping to ease the tension. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if they knew."

"What?" James asked, astonished. "That we died about two hundred years ago and now we help innocent people while we don't age. Yeah, they won't think we're NUTS!"

"Since you have all of the answers, James," Kendall stepped up to his friend with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come up with a good answer on how to get us out of this, or we tell the girls what's going on."

James fell silent, any protest or terrible ideas dying on his tongue. There wasn't many good ideas that would explain what the young men had been discussing. Kendall stepped closer to James, face to face with his friend.

"We trust them, don't forget that." Kendall pushed past James, on his way to kind Jo, to speak with her. Carlos and Logan quickly followed Kendall out the door, leaving James on his own in the large apartment.

He flopped down on his back on the orange 'L' shaped chase couch, his face was covered by his hands. Over the years he had lived – about two hundred and eighteen years – he had lost numerous people he grew to care about. There were a few girls he liked, none were like when he was still 'alive' and ageing.

"Jayne," James whispered, a tear sliding down his face and landing somewhere in his hair from lying down.

XXXX

The hound ran quickly through the trees, jumping over fallen trunks and rustling up leaves. It puffed as it chased the scent of some good game, the men quickly followed on horseback, bow and arrows at the ready as they followed the hound. The game was enough for a feast that night, a large buck was dragged back to the small cottage.

"I hope you will stay for dinner, James." The older man clapped James's shoulder, the buck was being skinned and cut as they walked into the cottage. "Jayne would love for you to stay a while."

"Yes sir," James ducked his head for a few seconds, smiling slightly at the man.

James never forgot how he met Jayne, and came to love her and her family.

James' family was very well established, living in a fairly large home with a few staff working on the grounds and interior chores. His family were one of the few well off families (actually, rich) that were actually kind to all different people. They allowed James' three best friends to live with them, Kendall had his younger sister move in too. Most of their families had been in trouble somehow, Logan's uncle had been exiled for thievery, Carlos's father had been killed when he was a child and Kendall's mother had been ill several months before. Lady Knight didn't deserve to suffer with her illness.

Jayne had stumbled in the market, her clumsy feet made her sway as she tried to hurry through the mass of people while carrying some cloth rolls and a drawstring bag. She had tripped, but the impact of the dirt ground never hit her. Instead she gasped, slowly straightening herself to her feet and looking at her person who had caught her.

A handsome young man stood in front of her, a tiny smile gracing his face as he looked down at her. She wanted to say something, anything. But words she had died on her lips, and all she could do was stand there and blush.

"James!" A voice called from outside of the busy street, the man who had saved Jayne from falling looked around and the waved at someone.

"Um, I have to go," he pointed in the general direction of where he was called. He picked up a roll of material that had fallen onto the ground. "How far do you have to go?"

"Just up that hill," Jayne pointed to a nearby grass patch, luckily she only lived this tiny distance from the markets. The young man (Jayne was now certain his name was James) had taken more of the material from her arms and walked up the hill with her. The door opened quickly, revealing an old man who had one eye that was half closed and held onto a stick that stood at his waist height in his left hand.

"Your mother and I were worried, Jayne." The man proceeded to take the rolls from Jayne's arms, only to then see the stranger that accompanied her. "And who might this be, my dear?"

"I am James, sir. Sole son on the Diamond family." James bowed, and the old man bowed back. He took the material from James's arms and gave him a warm smile.

"Ah, yes, now I recognise you. I hope you care for my granddaughter as much as anyone else. Just like your family does for every person in town."

"I shall, the pleasure to see her again would be mine." Jayne shifted on her feet, eager to get out of the conversation she had apparently been forgotten she was apart of by her grandfather and new possible friend.

"We are having a feast tomorrow night to welcome home Jayne's father, it would be an honour to have you there." James bowed once more, and smiled widely.

"I shall," he looked back to the bustling street and saw his friends standing at the bottom of the hill. "I'll be here as soon as possible in the afternoon tomorrow."

James said his goodbyes, before running off to meet up with Logan, Kendall and Carlos. Carlos whispered in James's ear, teasing him about the girl he helped. However, they both laughed quietly as they walked off to find James's mother.

 ** _A.N. So I'm leaving this here. I can't remover if I posted the story or not, but a couple of years ago I had a chapter or two written about a story where the guys died a couple of centuries ago and came back as angels, same principle as that, just written a little differently because I definitely have improved on my writing since then. We can get to know their powers more and more as we go. You'll see how Jayne fits in later on. Anytime that you see her for now (pretty much anytime you see the 'XXXX' bits) is when the guys were actually alive and didn't already die. She will be integral later, if you have any ideas on her too, let me know. I'm still thinking about how to have the guys explain this stuff to Jo and Camille. Anyway, I hope this turns out better than it did all of those years ago._**


End file.
